It Changes You
by Caitiann
Summary: One-shot canon-divergent Brick. What happens if you give in to what's happened to you? Rated M for sex and language.


**Just a quick Brick oneshot that was rambling around in my head. Its just very simplified, what would happen if Beth and Rick stopped trying to be who they were supposed to be. What if they gave in to all the things that have happened to them. What kind of people would they be? Its not really a happy story, so I anticipate a little bit of dislike for this. And that's okay. :) But I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **I don't own The Walking Dead.**

 _"What the world is out there, it isn't what you see on TV._  
 _It is much, much worse._  
 _And it changes you._  
 _Either into one of them,_  
 _or something a lot less than the person you were."_

-Rick Grimes, S2E7

/

"Mr. Grimes?" Beth knocked on the large wooden door, as a particularly brisk shot of wind curled the hem of her yellow cardigan. Somehow the large walls around the ASZ only served to make the wind worse. She pulled the oversized green army coat around her, and knocked again. "Mr. Grimes? I'm here to pick up Judith!" she tried again.

The door flew open, and a strong warm hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her inside. The same hand pushed her against the wall, knocking the wind out of her, and was chased by the full length of Rick Grimes body pushed against her. His steel blue eyes narrowed on her.

"I fucking hate when you call me that." He warned her, threat in his tone. She smirked evilly at him, inviting his worst.

"Why do you think I do it?" she challenged, and was rewarded with a sharp bite to her collarbone. She gasped, but reveled in the pain.

/

Beth rushed forward and hugged Noah tightly. Dawn said something to her. Looking back on it, Beth wouldn't remember what she said. She just remembered what happened next. Something changed in her mind. A switch flipped, and Beth saw red. She stepped back from Noah, and walked backwards to her group.

"You know," she started, her back nearly flush against Rick Grimes. "I fucking get it now." Beth reached behind her, grabbing Rick's gun, and shot Dawn Learner between the eyes. Beth loved seeing the blood that exploded from behind the bitch's head. Everyone was drawing their guns and yelling at each other, but Beth wasn't interested or concerned in what happened next. She turned and shoved the gun into Rick's chest, and walked out of the hospital.

Maggie happened to be outside when Beth exited, and the brunette wrapped herself around Beth's waist and sobbed dramatically. Beth patted her head condescendingly, and waited patiently for her to loosen her grasp. She glanced meaningfully at Glenn, who pulled Maggie away, and Beth got in the car and waited for everyone else to be ready to go.

Over the weeks on the road, Daryl would take her hunting, and Beth would insist on cleaning what they found. She found herself reveling in the feel of flesh and the smell of blood. She said nothing about that of course. Daryl kept trying to talk to her, to figure out why she was different, to hold her, even kiss her, but she was far from interested. She only felt content when she continued to hunt prey, and kill walkers with glee, as the world moved around her.

/

"Believe it or not, I didn't come here for that." She groaned, pushing Rick backwards. Rick growled at her in response. "I want to talk about what you said last time."

Rick grinned at her. That was an acceptable conversation if speak they must. "Go ahead." He encouraged, but continued to bite at her neck. "The coat was smart to hide the marks." He mumbled into her, as he threw the wretched fabric onto the floor.

Even though he wasn't looking at her face, he could tell she rolled her eyes. "I'm not an idiot, Grimes." But he felt her pull his shirt up out of his pants, and drag her nails across the small of his back. "Do you really want to leave?" she asked breathlessly.

Rick nodded as he lifted her shirt off of her. "We don't belong here Beth."

/

Rick had about enough of Beth. She contributed, she brought back food, almost more than they could handle. Daryl had admitted that Beth didn't need him anymore, that she was as good as he was, and far more determined. But the hunter had confided in Rick that she never spoke to him out there. She just hunted. The way he had phrased it made Rick chew his bottom lip.

" _She's almost feral."_

Rick had seen the look of hurt and sadness in Daryl's eyes as he endeavored to 'fix' Beth, but Rick wasn't interested in that. In fact the thought of love-sick Daryl made Rick more than a little annoyed. So the bitch was being quiet, who gave a shit. But Daryl's words made him watch her, and what he saw made him think.

She killed ferociously. She leapt at the chance to kill, be it walker or animal. She wasn't cleaning the blood off of her, either. It was caked in her hair, and under her nails. She seemed to relish it. One day, she had been picking at a hole in the thigh of her jeans, when suddenly she stood up, frustrated, and grabbed Daryl's knife, and cut the legs of the jeans off completely. Rick had a hard time defining what the enigma of Beth was. Was it apathy, or something more?

Finally he grew tired of it. He grabbed her when the group paired off to go look for water. Daryl looked hurt that Beth put up no sign of wanting to be with him, and reluctantly headed off with a practically exuberant Carol.

But Rick didn't want to talk to Beth. He was so fucking tired of talking. That's all anybody wanted to do. Let's TALK about what happened. How does it make you FEEL. It was such bullshit. They didn't want to know the answer anyway. _I liked it. I liked feeling Joe's torn flesh in between my teeth, and his blood running down my chin. I liked hacking at Gareth until his blood was so steeped into the carpet it stained the earth below. I like the smell and the taste of blood. Already I miss having someone to kill._ Somehow he doubted this was the answer they were looking for.

Rick hadn't planned it, but was pleased when his cock jumped at watching Beth in her new shorts walk in front of him. Instinct took over and he pushed her into a tree and kissed her roughly. He had expected Beth to fight back, not wilt away like the old Beth. But instead of either anticipated choice, she reciprocated, biting his bottom lip until it bled.

Neither of them spoke when Rick yanked off her shirt, and lifted her against the tree. She was plenty wet when he slammed into her with his jeans around his ankles. She pulled his hair back and bit his ear before he realized something was weird. He looked down to see blood staining his cock, and painted around her thighs.

Now Rick knew he should have been ashamed at this point. He had taken Beth's virginity without even really asking. Not that she resisted of course, but as his eyes darkened, he doubted he would have stopped even if she had. He pulled out of her roughly, and buried his face in her pussy, lapping up the blood from her. The metallic taste that he had come to know and love mixed with the sweetness of Beth's own natural juices, resulting in a cocktail so irresistible Rick wondered how he would survive once it was gone.

After a few moments, she yanked on his hair, and pulled him up to face her. Rick expected a look of shock, but Daryl had been right. All Rick saw in Beth Greene's eyes was feral hunger. She threw her legs around his waist, and Rick pounded into her as she licked her own blood from his beard and lips.

/

"We could always take this place." She offered, as Rick threw her bra to the floor. "I actually had a thought about it. Sasha is so fucking crazy, I could sneak up to the tower and take her out, before firing on all these dumbasses. We frame Sasha, and suddenly we're heroes for saving this place. Then we do with it as we please."

Rick bit down on her nipple, which elicited a rewarding moan. "That's not bad, Beth. But we'd still have to live here."

She nodded before dragging her nails down his chest. "I don't want to fucking live here." She agreed.

/

Rick was about to cum, and briefly considered not bothering pulling out. Who even fucking gave a shit anymore? And Beth had just had her orgasm, he wasn't about to miss out on his own. He growled as Beth pushed him backwards off of her. But Beth fell immediately to her knees and took his entire blood stained length into her mouth. He moaned, and thrust into the back of her throat and she dragged her teeth across him. She dug her nails into his ass, and pushed him deeper, and it didn't take long before he had coated her throat with his cum.

Rick came down from his high as Beth licked him completely clean. Rick couldn't help but notice her back had been ripped to shreds against the bark of the tree. But neither of them said anything as she stood to face him. But even as jaded as Rick was, he couldn't help but think that Beth's face covered in a mixture of dirt, his cum, and her blood was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

/

"So we leave." He told her, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. He dragged her pants past her hip and bit the inside of her thigh, where a bruise still existed.

She moaned, as her legs subconsciously squeezed around his head. "You'd leave Carl and Judith?" she asked.

Rick shrugged, and blew at the wet spot that had formed on Beth's underwear. "Carl doesn't need me. And Judith barely knows me. No great loss. What about Maggie?" but he didn't give her time to answer before he spanked her clit a few times.

Beth snarled at him in sexual frustration. "You mean the girl who never looked for me? I think I'm good."

/

Rick hadn't really felt bad that night. In fact, he felt the best he'd felt in a while, with his sexual and blood lusts satisfied. But the last thing he needed was Beth running her mouth or crying to her sister and him getting chucked out of the group, although that did have a certain appeal.

So under the guise of caring, or something, Rick stole a bottle of alcohol from Abe's backpack and some of the last Ibuprofen from Eugene's, and he waited until everyone was asleep and pulled Beth aside into the forest.

"Thought you might be hurtin'." He offered, holding out the two. She dry swallowed the pills, and looked at him confused about the alcohol.

"It ain't that bad." She half-heartedly joked. Rick nodded, but corrected her.

"Was thinkin' you might need to clean up your back." Beth nodded, and turned, revealing that indeed, small spots of blood had dotted the back of her tank top.

 _Shit._ Rick thought at the sight. That was going to be hard to explain. But Beth interrupted him, as if reading his thoughts.

"I ain't interested in rattin' on you." She said, before lifting the shirt over her head. "But you are going to have to help me out."

She removed her bra, and bent down on her hands and knees. She pulled her ponytail over her shoulder, baring her scratched up back. Rick swallowed roughly, the sexual mix of Beth and her blood again getting him hard. But he unscrewed the cap of the clear liquid, before warning her. "This will probably hurt quite a bit."

Rick poured the liquid over her back, and he could tell immediately Beth wanted to scream. But she scrunched her face entirely, and after a moment relaxed into what Rick could only describe as a moan. Rick bent over Beth, and attempted to use the underside of his shirt, hopefully the cleanest part, to clean off the dried blood stains. He wasn't terribly surprised, but was inordinately pleased when Beth pushed her ass back against his cock.

"Well come on then."

/

"I wish you hadn't started wearing your hair down. I like having that ponytail to pull." Rick admitted as he slammed into Beth from behind.

"Maybe I just like thwarting you at every turn." She countered, as she pushed back against him. Rick leaned forward, biting into her shoulder. It made her shriek, but it turned into a satisfied sigh when he lapped up the blood that pooled there.

"Where are we gonna go?" he asked, gathering up her loose hair in his fist. He pulled it backwards, making her back arch, allowing for a deeper, tighter fuck.

"Does it matter?" she panted in between thrusts.

/

He had given her his old plaid shirt, since it was vaguely clean, and it hung loose on her back. It was better than the blood stained tank top. What wasn't better was the look Daryl and Maggie gave them both when they noticed it. Beth claimed she was cold, and that seemed to satisfy Maggie enough, but God knew why. The selfish bitch probably was too busy worrying about herself.

But Daryl looked shattered, and Rick couldn't bring himself to care.

/

Beth balanced carefully on Rick's cock, and grinded against him. For once, Rick allowed himself to revel in the warmth of her body, and the smoothness of her skin, that was punctuated with the bruises from the bites he had lavished on her.

He grabbed at her hips, pressing his fingertips in roughly. He quickened her languishing pace, and jammed up deeply into her. She threw her head back in the throes of her orgasm, and he licked up her throat, tasting the salty tang of her sweat. Her walls clenched around him, and milked his own orgasm, and he shot his cum deep inside of her.

The two panted against each other, and Beth ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her lips.

"We're leaving at dawn."

/

Rick had learned not to be surprised at Beth. She knew he didn't understand her, god knew, but he stopped being surprised when she would show up and drag him away. She never screamed when he hurt her during sex, and she knew had begun to wonder if she felt the pain at all. Of course she did. But at least she was finally feeling something after assuming she never would again. She had eventually confided in him that they gave her a hysterectomy at Grady, as part of some experiment, so they never bothered with condoms or pulling out. And Beth was grateful for the understanding that showed in Rick's eyes. But they rarely talked while they fucked. It was never about love, but they knew they provided something for each other that no one could even begin to understand.

/

They didn't bother leaving a note. They weren't stupid enough to think that anyone would be surprised. Both Rick and Beth had stopped trying to fit into their roles long ago. The best thing about this was that they no longer had to. There was no judgement between them. They didn't have to hold on to who they were. They were different now, and that was okay.

 **Its okay if you didn't like this, but do leave a review and let me know. My husband didn't like it either (though he swore he did, because he's not an asshole, haha.) I believe his exact words were- "I'm really worried about Beth... she seems kind of crazy." And that's true. Rick and Beth aren't supposed to be COMPLETELY OOC in this, but more like alternate versions of themselves. So much of TWD is the characters trying to cling to their humanity, to the kind of people they used to be. And that sounds exhausting. I think there would be something kind of liberating about embracing the new version of yourself (even if its a little evil) and finding someone who understands and accepts you. That's kind of the idea here. I would love, love, love feedback. Thank you guys!**


End file.
